The Prince and the Pauper
by Shadowboltz
Summary: Here's the story in a few words....One's rich, one's poor,they used to date,they brokeup, Can Matt and Tai get back together and stay together or will past circumstances and current differences keep them apart? LAST CHAP. UP
1. Prelude

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**New year, new look, new name. Formally known as Taitoboy**

**This is an AU story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**Prelude**

Everything started when Tai and his older friends prepared to part ways for the destinations. Even more importantly, the brief separation of the couple of Tai and Matt. They were kissing and hugging and groping each other desperately, for this was the day Tai and Matt were going to separated for a while. Tai was given a full scholarship for soccer to one of the UNC schools in America and Matt was staying to continue with his band.

"Oh Tai…..I'm going to miss you so much." Matt whined, between the furious kisses he was planting on Tai's face and neck.

"I'm going to miss you too Matty…..I wish you were coming with me" Tai said just as quietly as he hugged and grouped at Matt desperately. They were in a stall in the airport bathroom and their noises or pleasure and desperation and lust were creeping the other men out. Finally they broke away and Tai sat on the toilet with the lid down mind you and Matt sat on Tai's lap.

"Tai, why do you have to go so far for college? I mean when I become famous with my band, I'll be able to take care of us both." Matt said, hugging Tai tightly and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Matty….I know you will but this is something I have to do for me. It's a self-fulfillment thing, ya know?" Tai responded, rubbing Matt's back gently.

"Your mom and dad are making you go huh?" Matt asked, smirking at his boyfriend lovingly.

"Yeah but Matty don't you see? You know what you're good at-music. I just want the same chance." Tai said softly. Matt simply nodded as they shared in one of the last companionable silences they would share for a while.

**_Attention all passengers, Flight 83 Alpha from Odiaba, Japan to North Carolina, United States will be boarding in 5 minutes_**. Tai looked up at the beautiful blond nestled on his lap.

"Well Matty, that's my flight. I have to go now." Tai said gently as he stood up with Matt in his arms.

"No you don't Tai. You can just stay here with me forever and ever." Matt purred as Tai sat him on his feet.

"Matty….you're making this harder than it already is. I don't want to leave you but I have to." Tai said, quickly leaving the bathroom with Matt behind him. Tai walked to the designated gate where his friends and family were gathered to see him off.

"Oh Tai honey…..now remember, eat rights and change your underwear everyday" Tai mother squealed as she grasped her son tightly. Tai simply hugged back. Next, his dad came up and gave him a rough pat on the back.

"Ok son, be good and put that scholarship to good use." His dad said as his wife clung to him weeping. Tai simply nodded.

"Yeah Tai, you will write me won't you big bro. I mean and tell me how America is?" Davis, his younger brother asked. Davis was younger than Tai but older the Kari. (It's my damn story so get over it.)

"You know what little bro? I'll email you every few days, how's that?" Tai asked, hugging his younger brother. Davis merely nodded as his brother stood back up.

"Bye Tai….I'll miss you big bro. I love you." Kari sobbed as she and TK came up and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah Tai…we'll miss you" TK said as he hugged his girlfriend's brother. "This is from Kari and me." TK said, handing Tai a colorfully wrapped gift. Tai simply smiled as he put it in his carry on bag.

"Thanks guys. I love you both too and TK take care of my sister." Tai smiled warmly. Next it was Joe and Izzy's turn.

"Bye Tai…..make us proud." Izzy said. Joe simply nodded as he blew his nose loudly with a blue handkerchief. They handed him a medium sized gift.

"What's with all the gifts guys?" Tai asked amused, looking at the farewell party. When Tai said this Sora and Mimi, Ken, Cody, and Yolei took out the gifts they had hidden. Tai shook his head with a small smile as the others said their goodbyes and gave him the gifts. Tai said his goodbyes and turned to walk down the gateway.

"TAI!" Tai turned around only to be pounced on by his blonde boyfriend. Matt jumped on his bigger boyfriend wrapped his legs around Tai's waist and arms around Tai's neck.

"Matty whaa….aaaaa….aa" Tai was cut of as Matt gave Tai a hot, fiery passionate kiss. Tai gripped and held on to Matt tightly while Matt ran his fingers through Tai's bushy hair.

"Tai…..please…..don't go" Matt breathed heavily when they broke away. Matt held on to Tai desperately.

"I'm sorry Matty…..I'll email you everyday and call you on the weekends." Tai said.

**Five Minutes Later on the plane**

"Um….you know, you are going to have to let go sooner or later" Tai said as he attempted to put his bags in the overhead compartment. Matt was still wrapped around Tai with his legs still around his waist, arms around hi neck and head on his shoulder. Matt just remained still and silent until TK and Joe and Izzy came and pried Matt off of Tai with much difficulty. Little did they know, that would be the last time they would se each other for 10 years.

Well of course, Tai and Matt kept in touch for a little bit. However, Tai's classes and Matt's band got in the way. They began to drift apart and both of them felt that this long distance relationship wasn't working for either of them. Finally, came the day when all would end.

"_Hello Tai, how are you" _Matt asked a little nervously over the phone.

"I'm fine Matt. Actually, I'm glad you called. I have something I want to discuss with you."

"_Yeah Tai, I wanted to talk with you too. Tai….I love you but this long distance relationship isn't working" _Matt said quickly.

"But ….Matty, what's wrong. Why all of a sudden you….what's wrong."

"_Tai, this isn't normal. We're drifting and I don't deserve this. Why should I wait around for you to come back home. I still love you though."_

"Don't give me that shit Matt." Tai said, now in tears.

"_I'm so sorry Tai. Good luck." _Matt said, now in tears also.

"Fuck you Yamato." Tai hung up and stared at the phone while the reality of the situation sunk in.

"That bastard."


	2. The Prince

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**The Prince**

Over the ten years since Tai and Matt's brake up, life for Tai Kamiya has chanced in unexpected ways. Tai graduated with honors from college and graduated law school he's now a very rich partner in the prestigious law firm of Dewy, Cheatem and Howe (read that fast for something somewhat funny.) Tai's average salary is $846,000 a year. Tai specialized in wills, business and Family law and is the envy of the law world. There isn't a law firm in America that hasn't tried to offer Tai anything he wanted to join their firm.

Tai got married when he and his wife were 19 and had his first son that same year. Tai has two sons ages 4 and 10 years old. T.J as Tai calls him or Tai Jr. is the 10 year old and Jonathan or Jon is the 4 year old. Tai was married to his beautiful wife Sara but she died giving birth to their second son. He was torn up at first but then later came to the realization that he didn't really love her but someone who he couldn't clearly remember from his past. Now, Tai and his sons lives in a lovely three story in the suburbs or North Carolina

"Mr. Kamiya, the President of Hiroshi and Potter Law Firm is on line one for you sir….." Tai's secretary said as he came into his office. "T.J's teacher wants to remind you of the Parent teacher meeting today at 12:00, the teacher from Jon's playgroup called saying that Jon's making progress in potty training but needs some new clothes. The District Attorney needs to speak with you about the Polkaudio case."

"Um…thank you Audrey, please call the DA and schedule a meeting tomorrow at 1:00, calls Jon's teacher and tell him I can speak with him when I pick Jon up today, call T.J's teacher and tell her, I'll be there and put the Hiroshi and Potter law firm n line three in my office." Tai said, walking to his desk and setting his briefcase on his desk. Preparing for a day of work. He sat down at his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Dewy, Cheatem, and Howe Law firm, Tai Kamiya speaking." Tai said in his most business like tone.

"Hello, I'm Hiroshi III of the Hiroshi and Potter law firm Mr. Kamiya."

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

"Um Yes Mr. Kamiya. As you may know, Hiroshi and Potter law firm is the oldest and wealthiest in Japan. We've also, heard about your reputation as one of the best lawyers in America."

"Um…thank you but I'm a little pressed for time so if you don't mind…." Tai said, getting a little ticked off.

"Oh but of course Tai-san. I wanted to offer you a position over here."

"Oh well, that's very generous but I don't think so." Tai said automatically. He was so used to getting offers these days.

"Tai-san, you haven't heard what we have to say. We are willing to offer you more than all your other offers put together." The man said over the phone.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes sir, we are willing to offer you 2.6 million dollars a year, moving expense, top medical and dental for you and your family, a executive level partner in the firm and how's the 'Kamiya, Hiroshi and Potter law firm' sound to you?" Tai couldn't help but roll his eyes. This man seemed very desperate to get Tai on his side but Tai had to admit, that's the best offer ever.

"Well Mr. Hiroshi, I do have to admit, that's by far the best offer I've heard and 'Kamiya, Hiroshi and Potter' Law firm does sound pretty damn good."

"So does that mean you accept?" The man asked, sounding very desperate. Tai sat at his desk with the phone to his ear as he thought about this offer. This was the ultimate chance to ensure his kids have everything they needed and wanted without spoiling them.

"Well, I'd be stupid not to wouldn't I" Tai said, closing his briefcase once more.

"Splendid. When can we expect you?" Hiroshi asked, sounding much jollier.

"Next Friday perhaps?"

"Of course. Until then." Tai hung up the phone and went into the hallway where his secretary was working.

"Audrey, tell the DA, to take up the case with Mr. Dewy." Tai said, grabbing a empty box out of the closet.

"Um….why sir?" she asked, sounding thoroughly confused.

"Well, I was just offered a damn good position at that Hiroshi and Potter law firmin Japan and I just accepted." Tai said, walking into his office.

Tai had finished packing his law books and other stuff into his car and left the law firm. He was more than ready to start earning that 2.6 mill a year. He politely told his partners that he decided to accept this new offer and they more than understood. He had a family to look after, after all.

Tai had picked up his kids from school and told them what the situation was and they understood also. Tai was just happy he had enough foresight to teach his kids Japanese also.

Tai was packing things up when his phone rang. He really didn't feel like answering but then again, it was probably some of his co-workers calling. He sat down the clothes he was folding and putting in boxes and answered the phone.

"Hello, Kamiya residence Tai speaking." Tai said, really hoping to speed this along.

"Hi Tai…it's me Kari." Kari squealed from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Kari, how are you?"

"I'm great. I heard about the good news big bro."

"What news Kari?" Tai asked, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"About you and the Hiroshi and Potter law firm. It's all over TV over here."

"It is Kari?" Tai said, pausing to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yeah, commercials how they're changing the firm name to 'Kamiya, Hiroshi and Potter' and they got the world famous lawyer Tai Kamiya. I'm so proud of you bro." Kari squeaked.

"Why thank you sis. I'll be there next Friday. You going to be there at the airport?"

Um…well no but Cody's coming. Actually, that's why I called you. Cody and I are getting married."

Tai looked at the phone like it was alive. "You and Cody? What about you and TK?"

"Well, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd try to destroy TK. TK turned out to be gay and in love with Ken so…..are my nephews there?" Kari asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Nah, they're at a sleepover but I'll tell them you asked about them. I gotta go. I've got packing to do. I'm actually catching a flight to Odiaba tomorrow to go house hunting."

"Ok Tai, have a good time, and lets hook up when you get here." Kari said.

Tai merely shook his head as he hung up the phone when it rang again. "Hello, Kamiya Residence"

"Hey Big bro. Congratulations." Davis called from the other side.

"Hey Dais, how are you?" Tai asked, happy to hear from his little brother

"Not as good as you bro. I hear you're about to be loaded." Davis joked from the other side of the phone.

"Thanks Davis."

"Well, cool. I wanted to call and tell you good job and I can't wait to see you again bro. Bye big bro"

"Ditto Davis, bye"

"Oh cool, I'll see you then Tai. Bye" Tai hung the phone up, slightly cheerful then he was before. He was going to be with his family again and he loved that but then his thoughts turned to Matt and his mood darkened. Tai was regretting ever taking that job and going home. Going back home meant facing friends he hasn't even heard of in years but much more, it meant facing his ex-boyfriend, Matt Ishida.


	3. The Pauper

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**The Pauper**

Life for Matt Ishida has been much more different than Tai successful life. Ever since his break-up with Tai, he felt life wasn't worth living. Everything suffered after that. Matt's band went belly up afterward. His band cut him after he stopped writing songs, and singing. He works now as a gas station attendant. The only light in his life was his 10 year old son Mitch.

He got married to a woman that he only loved because she reminded him of Tai. She had brown brushy hair and brown eyes. Even a smile that practically reeked of Tai. She later became depressed because Matt lost his band, money, and wealth and became addicted to drugs. She left Matt, taking what money he had left and took off with the drummer of Matt's old band. All contact with everyone else, including his brother TK and sister Yolei, he severed.

Now, Matt lives in a dingy one bedroom apartment with his son. Every bit of money Matt earns, goes towards his son.

Matt was walking by the Odiaba Jewelry and Pawn shop when he saw a familiar brunette on the ragged black and white TV. Matt gasped and ran into the shop so he could hear what it said.

_" Friday, the world famous lawyer Tai Kamiya from America will be excepting a executive partnership position at Odiaba's oldest law firm. In a press conference with Jacob Hiroshi the third, he revealed some of the plans for Mr. Kamiya"_ the reporter said. Matt stood in shock at how well his Tai was doing.

_"Um yes…we are very honored to have the world famous lawyer Tai Kamiya to return to Odiaba. As we all know, Mr. Kamiya is known for winning every single case he does with rhyming closing and opening statements. He was the one who got the mass murder Yankee Fields put away even thought it really looked like he was innocent. Anyway…in his honor, we are renaming our historic firm to Kamiya, Hiroshi and Potter at law. Also, his starting salary will be a whopping 2.6 million dollars a year making our Mr. Kamiya the richest lawyer in history but he is well worth it."_

_"Well, there you have it. The inside scoop on our Mister Kamiya. Today, expect nice balmy weather..."_

Matt just turned and walked out of the pawn shop sadly. A million thoughts about his sexy brunette was coursing through his mind. However, he knew it was pointless.

"Tai's forgotten all about me. He has a dream job and two boys. I don't have a chance anymore" Matt muttered to himself, brushing a clump of his dry and matted blonde hair out of his face. He shuffled his feet in despair as he headed to his job. He kept his face to the ground to hide his tears. He wasn't watching where he was going when he ran into the last person he expected to run into.

"Matty? Is that really you?" Matt gave a small gasp as he slowly looked up into brown eyes and brown fuzzy hair and the famous Kamiya smile.

"Kari? Yeah it's me." Matt admitted shamefully. He didn't want to face any of his friends like this.

"Oh Matt, you look terrible. What's happened to you? I heard you left the band years ago and stuff." Kari said, but stopped suddenly. "You know what, how about coffee. We have some catching up you know." Kari said suddenly.

"Um Kari…..I gotta go somewhere….and stuff." Matt started but Kari wasn't having any of that. Kari grabbed Matt by the wrist and dragged him along to find the nearest Starbucks.

**At Starbucks**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kari, where were you heading to before I plowed you over." Matt asked, nursing the hot chocolate Kari had purchased for him.

"Well, I was off to the store and such to get Cody's prune juice." Kari said. She had earlier explained what had already happened in his absence. Matt was just stalling.

"Now Matt, what's gone on with you?" Kari asked, in a tone that said he wasn't leaving until he told her everything.

"Nothing much Kari Lost my band, get divorced, work as a gas station attendant and live in a grimy apartment with my 8 year old son.." Matt said, counting on his fingers. Kari looked like she was ready to burst out crying.

"Oh Matty, I'm so sorry. I can't believe you have a son. I thought you were gay but I guess not 100 percent huh?" Kari said, trying to lighten the mood. Matt just shrugged and laughed bitterly.

"Well, Matty. You and your son are coming to live with me and Cody and I won't hear a word against it. Remember, I do have another big brother in the country that's help me out if need be" Kari said, taking a stern tone.

"Kari no. I have to do things on my own. So what if I'm struggling now. Everything will work out eventually." Matt said standing up. "Thanks for the drink" Matt said then left the coffee shop quickly.

Kari's conversation and her talking about Tai brought back more memories of when they used to date. He missed Tai's warm hugs, fiery kisses and the extreme, and wild way Tai would make love to him. His missed everything about Tai.

Later that night, Matt sat cleaning his clothes from that day. His son Mitch, sat watching the small black and white TV in the living room. Matt sat sighing for the fifth time which got his son's attention.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Mitch asked, abandoning the TV to take his father's side.

"Oh um…nothing kiddo, I'm just thinking about something, that's all." Matt explained, pasting a fake smile on his face.

"Daddy, it isn't about Tai is it?" Mitch asked, taking a seat in his father's lap.

"Why and how do you know about Tai?"

"I heard you mumbling in your sleep earlier about a Tai. You can borrow a tie from me if you need one." Mitch said, thinking Tai was a necktie.

"Thanks kiddo. For now though it's bedtime. Go hit the hay kiddo." Matt said to his son as he lifted his son onto his shoulders.

"Dad, then you go to bed too." his son laughed as Matt threw him onto the bed.

After Mitch was tucked in for the night, Matt's thoughts turned back to his beautiful brunette.

"I still love you Tai."

**As always read and review and thanks to those who have reviewed so far**


	4. The Prince and the Pauper Jr

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**_First Update of the Year. YAY_**

**The Prince and the Pauper Jr.**

It's been two months since Tai moved back to Odiaba and his life couldn't be better. He lives in a huge house in Odiaba valley with his comfortable 2.6 million a year. Everyone had a huge party for Tai and his son's when they returned. All of the digi-destined where there except one. Kari didn't have the heart to mention Matt to Tai since this was supposed to be a happy occasion for Tai so she let it drop.

Tai certainly wasn't letting his new law firm down. It was just as good as having his own practice. He was an immediate success in Japan, even though the law was different than American law. He was the envy of all his co-workers and partners and especially since it was revealed he was bisexual, the dream boyfriend of many men and women.

Matt had thought many times of going to see Tai, but was scared. Would Tai remember me, does he even still love me or are we friends were some of the few questions going through Matt's mind every time a thought of seeing Tai crossed his mind. Eventually, Matt decided it wasn't worth ruining Tai's new life just because he was desperate to see his love again.

T.J and Jon were immediately popular at their new school making new friends left and right, especially T.J. He especially befriended a blonde little boy in his class.

"Hi, I'm Tai Kamiya Jr. but my friends call me T.J" T.J said, holding out a hand to the little blonde boy he felt some strange attraction to.

The blonde boy looked at T.J briefly before taking the offered hand. "I'm Mitch. Mitch Ishida Great to meet you."

"Um….you wanna play. I love playing with the sea saw you know" T.J said gesturing for Mitch to follow. The smaller blonde boy smiled and followed his new best friend. From that day on, the two now best friends were inseparable, practically following in the footsteps of their fathers.

"Kamiya-San? The Dunaway files are on your desk sir. Do you need anything else?" Tai's new secretary Liz asked ever so politely.

"Um…nothing, I gotta leave early. My son's having a sleepover tonight and I need to get Jon to Kari's. Otherwise T.J's 10 year old friends might try and beat up on him." Tai said, packing his briefcase. Liz merely nodded and took the files she just put on his desk and put it in his inbox.

"Ok sir, have a good day and good luck." She snickered as Tai threw her a dirty look. Tai got in his car and drove to his sons school. Tai walked cautiously into the hallway as two small bodies tried to rugby tackle him to the ground.

"POPPY!" Jon squealed as he launched himself into his father's arms and T.J attached himself to his dad's legs.

"Hey boys. How was your day?" Tai asked. As his son's launched into their stories, he couldn't help but gaze upon the little boy standing shyly, watching the whole display. Even though, he swore he wouldn't think about him, swore that if they ever met he'd act like he didn't know him, this little boy reminded him of his ex-boyfriend Matt. The man who he still loved more than anything.

"DAD?" T.J yelled pulling his father out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Tai asked, not really paying attention to his sons.

"This is my best friend Mitch. He's one of the guys I invited." T.J said, gesturing to the blonde boy.

"Um…nice to meet you Mitch. I'm Mr. Kamiya."

T.J and his friends spent the evening running around, enjoying themselves at the sleepover. Tai however, sat observing the blonde boy from earlier. He couldn't help but smile at how this one little boy reminded him so much of his forgotten love.

"Get over yourself Kamiya, it's just a coincidence. Matt probably doesn't even live near here anymore." Tai thought to himself. He continued thinking about how much this random little boy reminded him of Matt when the phone rang. Tai pulled himself from the warmth of his sofa to go get the phone.

"Hello, Kamiya residence Tai speaking."

"Um hello? I'm Mitch's father." A familiar voice responded over the phone.

"Oh yes. How are you tonight?" Tai asked

"Swell. Um…sorry but I need to pick Mitch up early. Important matters. I hope you understand."

"Of course. See you in a bit." Tai hung up. Matt looked at the payphone in his hand. "Kamiya? This T.J Kamiya is Tai's son?"

Five minutes later, a ring sounded through the Kamiya mini-mansion. The small group of boys looked disappointed as they knew who it was. Mitch quietly gathered what little belongings he had and waited in the lobby while Tai answered the door. Tai saw the look on his son and his friend's faces and threw a sympathetic look back at them as he open the door where he was greeted by a beautiful blonde, his beautiful blonde.

"Tai? Is that you?" Matt asked nervously, trying to keep himself from jumping Tai right then and there.

"Um Yes, Tai Kamiya and you are?" Tai asked, doing a damn good job at playing dumb.

"It's me Matt…your ex-boyfri…."Tai quickly cut Matt off and dragged him back outside.

"Ok Matt. It's you, want do you want and make it quick." Tai snarled at the blonde.

"Actually, I'm here to get Mitch, my son." Matt said softly, gazing at Tai's beauty.

"Fine. Then I want you off my property in ten seconds." Tai spat as he stomped back in the house. "Mitch, buddy? Your sleazebag…I mean your father is here to pick you up." Tai said innocently , giving Matt a brief glare. T.J and Mitch gave each other a brief glance while the other boys snickered in the background. T.J walked up to Mitch and took his hand to shake it goodbye. Mitch was about to pull away when T.J held on and whispered something in his ear.

"Mitch, we gotta investigate. Something's wrong with our daddies." T.J whispered urgently.

"I know….wait what's your daddy's name?" Mitch whispered, getting a sudden idea.

"Um….Tai Kamiya. Why?"

"I remember daddy muttering something about Tai in his sleep the other night."

"Come on kiddo, we don't have all day." Matt said, a little irritated at the glare that Tai had fixed on him. Mitch and T.J simply nodded to each other and parted ways.

Later that night, while Tai and his little guests were sound asleep, T.J took the opportunity to do the investigating that he and Mitch said that needed done. He decided to start with the attic. He knew that's where his dad kept all his mementos being that his dad never threw anything away. He noted that his dad had boxes marked by ever category imaginable. Knowing he needed to be back before anyone woke up, he began his search.

After about 10 minutes of searching through papers, some weird necklace thingy, a weird looking pager, he came across this box marked 'Childhood 10-17'. He decided that this was the box mast like to find out about his dad's and Mr. Ishida's past. He unearthed a dusty old photo album that seemed pretty thick with 'Me and Matt in large marker letters.

"I bet this'll tell me why daddy was mad with Mr. Ishida." T.J muttered as he took it out of the box. Taking the flashlight he brought upstairs with him, he flipped through the books to reveal pictures of what he recognized as his dad and Mr. Ishida around his age. They were hugging and kissing and practically touching each in every picture. He took a couple of the pictures of Tai and Matt kissing out of the album then took the whole thing down stairs to hide in his room. He was going to make it a point to share these photos with Mitch. And his Aunty Kari and Uncle Davis.

(A/N: I just love the idea of Davis being Tai's little brother. Isn't it just peachy?)


	5. A Chat with the Princess and Co

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**A Chat with the Princess and Co.**

T.J showed the pictures he unearthed to Mitch and which the made their own conclusions of their father's being best friends. The had no idea that their relationship was much more.

"Wow, my daddy's kissing your daddy. They had to best like the bestest friends or something." Mitch said, looking at the photos T.J handed to him.

"Yeah but how are we going to find out for sure?" T.J asked, wondering about his sources.

"What about your Aunty Kari? Wouldn't she know?" Mitch asked, pushing the photos across the floor back to T.J.

"Yeah she would. Let's ask daddy if we can go visit." T.J said running out the room with Mitch in his wake.

"Daddy?" T.J asked as he approached his father at the door, putting his coat on.

"What little man?" Tai asked, now putting on his shoes.

"Um….Mitch and I were wondering if we could go with you to Aunty Kari's to get Jon instead of staying with granny. Can we please?" T.J asked, bouncing up and down.

Tai looked down at the two boys bouncing up and down at his side. He simply shook his head as he handed the two boys their coats. "Well come on, I haven't got all day." Tai laughed as the boys scrambled to get their coats on.

T.J and Mitch had insisted on staying with their Aunt Kari. After Kari agreed, Tai and Jon left, deciding to go to the movies to see the new Harry Potter movie. Cody was out for the evening. Kari was busy cooking in the kitchen when the boys decided to ask her about the photos.

"Aunty Kari? May we ask you something " T.J asked, sweeping his left foot around in an adorable manner.

Kari looked up from the sauce she was stirring to address the boys. "Sure boys, what's on your mind?"

TJ and Mitch took a seat opposite or Kari and T.J pushed the photos towards Kari. "We wanna know about daddy and Mr. Kamiya. Were they friends before." Mitch asked, looking at Kari as she looked at the photos.

"Oh my yes they were friends alright. More than that actually." Kari said, sighing happily to herself.

"What do ya mean Aunty?" T.J asked. She couldn't help but smile at how similar T.J was to her. Always wanting to know more.

"Well um….you know how there's different types of love?" Kari asked, tying not to get too detailed. The boys merely shook their heads.

"You know how your mommy and daddy loved each other before mommy died and they would kiss and hug and sleep together and stuff?" T.J nodded his head.

"Well, before your dad meet your Mom T.J, he used to feel and act the same way with your dad Mitch." Kari said, hoping they would get it.

"Aunty Kari, I thought boys were supposed to love girls?" Mitch asked. He's taken to calling Kari Aunty which she was more than happy to let him do.

"Yeah but there are times when a boy loves another boy. Loves him a lot like your dads love each other very much."

"Do daddy still love Mr. Ishida?"

"Well boys, I'm afraid that it doesn't look that way. Mr. Ishida broke up with your dad T.J. Even though Mr. Ishida still loves your dad, your dad isn't to forgiving of Mr. Ishida." Kari said and for the first time today, a real frown came across her face.

Both boys noted the look of sadness coming across her face. "Can't we get Mr. Kamiya and daddy back together?" Mitch asked.

"I'm afraid not boys. I mean, I've known both your fathers and they are very stubborn."

T.J and Mitch looked at each other disappointedly. T.J motioned for Mitch to follow him which he did obediently.

"Did you hear that Mitch? My daddy really loved your daddy. What are we going to do?" T.J asked quietly.

"I have an idea that might work. Tomorrow lets go to the park." Mitch said.

**That Night**

"Poppy?" Jon asked as he walk in to his dad's office. Even though he didn't understand half of what T.J told him about their dad, he knew the importance of friendship.

"Yes kiddo? What do you need?" Tai asked, looking up from his computer to gaze down at his son, dressed in little space ship PJs. you take T.J and me to the park tomorrow? Satoshi and Takeshi are going to be there." Jon asked, putting on his adorable puppy dog eyes.

Tai couldn't help but giggle at his son's cuteness. "Sure we can kiddo. I'll pack you a picnic lunch. How's that?" Tai said, bending down to hug his son.

"Thank you poppy." (poppy-what I call my dad sometimes)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****That same night, same time at the Ishida Apartment**

"Dad?" Mitch asked, as he watched his dad clean up the small kitchen.

"Yeah Mitch?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to the park tomorrow. T.J, Jon and their Aunt Kari is going to be there.

"What about their father?" Matt asked, really hoping Tai would be there.

"Um, I'm not sure." Itch said, hoping he was giving the right answer.

"Sure, why not. We need to get out of this dirty apartment anyway" Matt muttered, swatting at a roach.

"Cool, thanks dad." Mitch said as he hoped off. Everything was going to plan.


	6. Uncle Interception

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**Uncle Interception**

Tai sat up late that night, thinking about his life so far and all he's accomplished. He had two loving sons, two wonderful parents, a great little brother and super younger sister but he felt empty inside. He felt this void and sense of loneliness. Every time he thought about how lonely he was, his mind automatically zoomed back to the blonde he's come to love and hate.

Every time he saw Mitch, a sense of anger cam to him yet a feeling of unrequited lust. Many a time, he thought of taking Matt back or at least being friends with him again. He so dearly missed all the intimate moments he spent with the blonde and regretted treating Matt so crummy.

"I probably should've understood how Matty felt. I treated him badly and he still wants me back." Tai muttered as he flipped through his law papers.

"Maybe I should try and get Matt back." Tai decided that night, unknowing to their son's plans. He got sat down his law files and picked up the phone. Right as he was about to pick up and dial Matt's number, his doorbell rang.

"Damn, who is it at 11:43 at night?" Tai muttered as he got up from his office chair to answer the door. He walked slowly, not knowing it this was a friend or foe. Then again, would a foe ring the door bell? He got to the door, ready to kill if necessary when he came face to face to none other than…….

"Davis? What's wrong?" Tai asked with concern, looking at his younger brother's tear streaked face.

"Oh Tai….it's nothing, I'm just homeless now." Davis sobbed, clutching desperately to his big brother for comfort. Tai gently lead his brother to his living room. He sat down and allowed Davis to lay his head on his shoulder and sob openly.

"Davis, please calm down bro, and tell me what happened." Tai said rubbing his brother's back.

"Tai, my apart burnt down and Kari wasn't home and I know you have tons of space. Please Tai."

"Davis, you're my little brother. I would never turn you away if you need anything. Come, lets get you settled in upstairs and then, we'll take things from there." Tai said, helping his brother up.

"Thanks Tai, you're the greatest." Davis said, hugging Tai tightly. Tai gestured for Davis to go upstairs.

After making sure, that Davis was nestled in his bed, Tai went back down stairs, turned his computer off and went to bed himself.

The next morning, T.J and Jon were greeted with a surprise when they came down for breakfast.

"Unckie Davis, It's you." Jon screamed as he launched himself into his Uncle's arm's

"Hey kiddo, how are you this morning." Davis asked, hugging his nephew tight.

"I'm fine Unckie Davis. What'cha doing here?"

"I'll tell you…"

"Uncle Davis, it you. How are you?" T.J asked as he walked in and hugged his Uncle.

"I'm doing fine." Davis said, putting Jon down and turning back to the breakfast he was cooking on the stove.

"Unckie Davis, what are you doing?" Jon asked, trying to look up on the stove to see what Davis was doing.

"I'm cooking you guys breakfast. Why?"

"When daddy cooks breakfast, he normally takes something out of the freezer and throws it in the microwave." R.J said, sitting himself at the kitchen table.

"Well boys, that's your boneheaded father. Your Uncle, who hasn't inherited your dad's awful cooking skills can actually cook you boys a healthy and fresh breakfast." Davis laughed as he poured the eggs into the skillet.

"Hey, I resent that remark" Tai yawned as he slipped into the kitchen.

"Well, it's true Tai. I can imagine these kids have been living off take-out and instant meals" Davis laughed as he dished the eggs and bacon and toast on a big platter.

"I cook. I cooked dinner last week." Tai said in his defense.

"But dad, you burnt that dinner last week." T.J said, not knowing that his father was trying to make a point.

"My point exactly big bro." Davis laughed at Tai's red face. "At least you have a brother who can cook Tai because Kari can't cook either. Now eat Tai."

"I'll tell Kari you said that." Tai laughed as he dug into the excellent breakfast. Davis just stood by the stove as he watched his brother and nephews shovel down food. He had to admit, it felt good to be needed and to be a part of a family unit. Something Davis was hoping to become a part of. Tai was pulled out of his thoughts of the phone ringing. Tai started to get up but Davis stopped him.

"Tai, I'll get it. It's Sunday and you need a good breakfast." Davis said as he walked out the room. Tai threw his little brother an appreciative smile.

"Hello, Kamiya residence, Davis Kamiya speaking."

"Hello, is Tai there?"

Davis was sitting at the table with his nephews when Tai came barreling downstairs, trying to tie his necktie.

"Ok boys, I gotta go to this emergency meeting. Be good for Uncle Davis." Tai said, quickly hugging his boys before leaving.

"Dad, you said you'd take Jon and I to the park today." T.J said, running to catch his dad in the hall.

"Oh damn uh…." Tai said, running a hand through his bushy wild hair. "um well…."

"I'll take the kids bro to the park" Davis said, walking into the hall.

"Are you sure Dave, the boys can be a handful in public." Tai said, putting on his scarf to protect himself from the early December air.

"Yeah Tai, it's the least I can do and besides, it'll give me a chance to bond with my nephews" Davis said nudging T.J.

"But Dad…." T.J started but was cut off by Tai.

"T.J, I know you wanted me to take you but I can't today. I'll take you another time. Be good with Uncle Davis." He said, in a 'this conversation is closed' tone. Then he stood up and spoke to Davis. "Davis, I need to speak with you tonight." Then he left. Davis picked Jon up and took him upstairs, humming to himself leaving T.J down stairs. T.J ran to the phone and dialed Mitch's house.

"Moshi, Moshi"

"Mitch? I'm getting ready to come to the park."

""Mitch, I'll meet you there because we'll need to come up with a different plan."


	7. Calling in Reinforcements

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**Calling in Reinforcements**

T.J and Mitch went to the park but things certainly didn't go to plan. Davis wasn't the one they were trying to get back together with Matt. T.J and Mitch sat under a jungle gm discussing a new tactic while Davis and Matt sat on the bench talking….

"So Davis, how have you been buddy?" Matt asked, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Great, I'm living with my big brother now, because my apartment burnt down and a whole bunnh of shit I rather not explain. Some careless person tried to barbeque inside." Davis said, taking a glance at Jon playing with his friends.

"Well, speaking of Tai, Davis how's he doing?" Matt asked, taking a more interested position next to Davis.

"Well, he's doing great. Getting more money than he can spend. Things going perfectly for him and stuff."

"Um…well has he mentioned me at all?" Matt asked, getting nervous.

"Well, no he doesn't. Matt, why are you so interested with Tai all of a sudden?"

"Davis, well can I tell you something?" Matt asked. Davis gave him a nod to continue.

"Well, as you probably know, when Tai was at college, I broke up with him. I was too hurt by the fact that I couldn't hold him or kiss or be fucked by him and stuff."

"Matt, remember park, filled with children." Davis said, quickly looking to see if anyone heard.

"Sorry Davis. Do you know why I married the woman I married?"

"No, why?"

"When I met her, she reminded me so much of Tai. The same eyes, same hair, same smile. Almost everything about her reeked of Tai except her attitude. I miss Tai and want him to forgive me but how can I expect that from him?" Matt said on the verge of tears. Davis couldn't do anything but look at him sadly.

"Well, I have to admit, that brother of mine is stubborn especially when you hurt him. Remember when we were kids and I accidentally kicked the soccer ball and it hit him in the face?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind, but anyway you just have to keep trying." Davis said standing up. Matt just merely nodded as he watched Davis head to his nephews.

"Keep your head up Matty." Davis said. "T.J, Jon, lets head out" As the two kids came running and Mitch behind him, Matt stood and nodded briefly to Davis before he walked off in the opposite direction.

"Uncle Davis, may I ask you something?" T.J asked, in the back of the car, on their way home.

"Sure kiddo, what's on your mind?"

"Did you know daddy used to love Mr. Ishida?" T.J asked from the back.

"Well um….yes I know that." Davis asked, wondering how he knew that.

"I think daddy should make up with Mr. Ishida and love him again." T.J said, looking for Jon's support.

"That's right Unckie Davis. We want daddy to be happy." Jon chirped.

"Well, boys you're right but you two are too young to do anything about it." Davis said. Growing older sure has made Davis much more mature.

"We know that but Mitch and I have a plan but I need you and Aunty Kari and Mitch his going to get help from his Uncle T.K and Aunt Yolei. They're coming by tonight." T.J said proudly.

"T.J, you guys shouldn't be meddling in this but you're right." Davis said as he continued driving.

'_I certainly hope the kids aren't setting us up for disaster'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That night, Tai was still at work and Matt was doing over time at his part time job as a high school custodian. At Tai's house, TK, Yolei, Mitch and Kari were due to arrive. Davis spent the time leading up to that, preparing dinner which would be the first real dinner cooked and was edible in that family in years.

Davishad prepared glazed ham, potatoes, lima beans, and cheesecake. Everyone showed up on time and they sat discussing what the Kids had in mind. T.J and Mitch were sent upstairs while the grown ups discussed everything.

"…..Well, I happen to think this is adorable that they're trying to set Tai and Matt back up" Yolei said.

"Yeah, but we all know that Tai is stubborn and what Matt did, he isn't going to forgive so easily. I'm Matt's brother and I can't even blame Tai for the way he feels." TK replied.

"Yeah, our brother is pretty stubborn but what about the plan the kids had." Davis muttered. "Setting up a romantic dinner then locking them in so they'd have to discuss things? They're just like you Kari when we were young."

"I know that and it sucks." Kari giggled a little. "I mean it's a good plan especially from two 10 year olds. I just don't see how we are to pull this off."

"Yeah but should we be trying to pull something like this? Tai and Matt are older than we are and prone to anger quicker. Especially Tai. And we could be on the receiving end of that anger if it's found we were involved." Davis said urgently.

"True, but we should at least try big bro." Kari said, patting Davis gently on his hand. "When they broke up, we all knew it was a mistake. If Matt still loves Tai, I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

They sat in silence for a few moments, not sure of what to say until Kari spoke up. "Look guys, Tai's my big brother and I care about him and I just don't want to see him hurt. However I think that there's a chance that this could work."

"You're right Kari, We could work this out. I mean, I know Matt is more than willing to make up based on what he told me today." Davis said with confidence "I mean, we could fix dinner here and I know that his dining room can be locked. But when are we going to do this?"

"How about next week, but we'll have to have Matt here before Tai gets home from work."

They sat for a while planning on their plan when they heard Tai come in. "Hey guys, what's up?" Tai said, looking extremely cheerful.

"Uhhh…..Nothing." Kari, Davis, Yolei and T.K all replied in unison. Tai raised his brown eyebrow in suspicion.

"Really, well Davis I brought you some new clothes and stuff since your stuff wasn't salvageable. I'll be in my office when you guys stop plotting something." Tai laughed as he tossed the bags to Davis and jogged upstairs. TK and Davis and the others gave each other brief glances before laughing out loud. This plan was going to be fun.


	8. Authors Note from Taitosan

Author's Note:

In chapter 1 of _The Prince and the Pauper_ there was a sentence :

"They began to drift apart and being that both of them were Bi, this long distance relationship wasn't working for either of them."

This is a wording error on my part. If this statement offended you, please except my apologies. This error on my part has been corrected instantly.

Taito-San


	9. The Lockdown

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**The Lockdown**

Tai had no idea what was going on with his siblings and guest down stairs but decided to let it slide. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's crap right now. He went upstairs, greeted his sons and Mitch and went straight to bed. He felt lousy as it is. Getting called in on a Saturday, and most of all missing Matt and not being able to do anything about it.

That night, T.K and Yolei told their brother about their plan who was all for it.

"So Matt, one down of the plan one more time….." T.K said, pacing around his brother's small dark apartment.

"Yes I know T.K. Tai gets home at five, I get there at four thirty, while Davis prepares dinner. Tai pulls up and we turn the lights out, Tai's brother and sister leads Tai into the dark living room, the lights come on and the doors are quickly locked. He realizes that he won't be let out until we talk, I explain myself, he forgives me, he sweeps me off upstairs for wild passionate sex."

"Ewwww…..you pervert, you added that last part." Yolei cringed at her brother's addition to the plan. Matt simply laughed at his little sister's immatureness.

"Come now Yolei. Don't tell me you don't think along those lines when it comes to Kenny-poo." Matt said laughing. "But Ken's off the market isn't he. Our brother got to him first huh?"

"Matt, you're a slime ball." Yolei laughed as she left the room. TK simply shook his head and continued to discuss their plans.

"Ok Davis, you do remember the plan don't you?" Kari whispered quietly in what is now Davis's room. Kari decided that since she was there, she'd spend the night with her brothers.

"Yes I remember, I get home and start cooking at three o'clock, Matt arrives at 4:45 and waits, when Tai arrives at five, the dining room lights go out, Tai comes in and tell him dinner's in the living room, he goes to the living room and we push and lock him in, the lights come on, Tai'll realize that we won't let him out until they talk, they talk, they make up, and Tai takes Matt upstairs for wild, passionate sex"

"What is it with you guys and sex? I mean….really" Kari said disgusted

"Come on Kari, it's practically what boys think about 75 of the time. Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't mind when Cody-kins is in the mood!" Davis countered with a grin. Kari opened her mouth to speak but she knew her older brother was right.

"Anyway, you know what you cooking?..."

It was 4:45 and Matt was on time. This was the most important moment in his life. He let go of Tai once and he couldn't, he wouldn't do it again. Tai had called earlier and said he was going to be early and he was hungry which was a good sign for their cause.

"Wow Matty, you look nice today." Davis said, looking up briefly from the pot on the stove to glance at Matt. He was wearing his only suit which was a little dirty because he couldn't afford to have it cleaned. Matt simply gave a small smile as he ran his hand through his hair which he gelled to perfection. Matt only gelled his hair for special occasions being he couldn't afford to gel on a daily basis.

"Yeah thanks... I had to look good tonight. This is very important." Matt shifted nervously.

'Well, don't worry about it bro." Yolei said, patting Matt on the shoulder. "If you do everything we told you, there's no way Tai will refuse you?"

"Yeah but what if he does?"

"Well, we'll personally help your siblings snap our brother in half" Kari said, taking dinnerware in to the living room. TK, Davis and Yolei nodded in agreement.

Tai pulled up into their abnormally long drive way at 5:00 sharp and ready for a good meal. Kari was going to take T.J, Jon, and Mitch our for a kids night out so they were already gone, leaving the other there to deal with the mighty Tai. The table was set and lined with food and Matt said at the opposite end, farthest from the door waiting for his destiny.

"I'M HOME!" Tai shouted as he walking the door. Matt quickly turned off the light, making it pitch black in the dining room.

Yolei and Davis ran to greet Tai while T.K stayed prepared to thrust the door closed on Tai.

"Hey Tai, long time no see huh?' Yolei said, looking so suspicious.

"I just saw you last night Yolei." Tai said, giving her a stern look.

"Um….I hope you don't mind but Kari took the kids out so it's just you, me, Yolei and T.K tonight bro." Davis lied.

"Oh well, that just means less good food will end up on the floor." Tai said making his way to the dining room. "Hey, why is it so dark in here?" Tai asked walking in.

"You'll see…" Davis said. Before Tai could even say 'huh?' the dining room's sliding door slammed closed and locked.

"Hey, what's going on….let me out of here. NOW!" Tai yelled as he banged on the door furiously. Suddenly the room, burst into light to reveal a golden haired man sitting at the end of a dining room table topped with all Tai's favorites but Tai hadn't noticed.

"Matt."

**At the Same Time**

"Where do you want to go now?" Kari asked, holding on to Jon's hand.

"How about the movies?" Mitch suggested. Kari nodded and the got into the car.

"Aunt Kari? How do you think the plans going right now?" T.J asked, nursing a huge ice cream cone.

"Well, knowing Tai he went straight home for dinner and now……" She said, taking a look at her watch. "…..he's probably locking in the dining room and is finding out Matt is locked in with him."

"Do you think this plan will work?" Mitch asked from the back.

"I'm not sure Mitch, I'm just not sure."


	10. Dinner and a Battle

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**Dinner and a Battle**

As soon as Tai realized that Matt was in his house, and he was locked in with him, he automatically took a defensive disposition.

"Matt…what are you doing here. What the hell is going on" Tai demanded, glaring at Matt.

"Tai….we need to have a talk and your being locked in here will ensure that." Matt said calmly, hands resting on the table.

"Oh yeah, well what makes you say that Yamato?"

Matt's stern face softened into a soft smile. "Because, you're locked in here until we start talking or until I give the word."

"Oh is that so, well give that word now or I'll…..I'll" Tai yelled, breaking off towards the end. He knew he didn't have the will or desire to cause harm to Matt.

"You'll what? Beating the shit out of me won't get you what you want."

"And who exactly came up with this plan?" Tai said, tone becoming softer.

"Why, your T.J and my Mitch. They saw the tension and found out about our past. Just like us when we were younger."

"More like Kari. Fine, if I'm stuck I'll eat then we'll talk. The sooner we talk, the sooner you can leave." Tai said sitting down at the opposite end of the table and digging in to the pork chops, leaving Matt to stare affectionately.

_'If things go my way, I won't be leaving tonight'_

**Outside the door**

"How do you think it's going in there?" TK asked, yawning a little bit.

"Well, it's quiet so that's somewhat a good sign. That means that Tai's probably eating. Tai's much more reasonable on a full stomach." Davis responded, leaning his head on TK's shoulder which TK found slightly arousing and weird from Yolei.

Tai and Matt ate in silence, neither looking at the other nor speaking. They ate their way steadily through all the food. Finally when they were gone, Matt began to talk.

"Ok Tai, it's talking time. We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Matt said, pulling his chair along the table to sit next to Tai. Tai was to busy, enjoying the feeling of having that warm delicious food in his belly.

"Ok Matt……start talking." Tai sighed, rubbing his belly gently.

"Tai, you have to realize what I was going through when I broke up with you. It wasn't easy for me."

"Oh it wasn't? You seemed to break my heart with out any difficulty" Tai said bitterly.

"Tai please. I missed you so much, I couldn't take not being with you. I missed everything about you. So I thought if I detached myself from you, it would ease the pain but it didn't. I missed you and loved you. As a matter of fact, I love you more now then I did then."

"Yeah, you seemed to love me alright, since you got married or something."

"Tai, let me tell you something about my so called wife. I only because attracted to her because she reminded me so much of you. She had the same type hair, same eyes, even the same dazzling smile. She just didn't have your attitude." Matt muttered but Tai simply scoffed.

"Tai, I love you so much and I'm sorry that I broke your heart. I can't and won't expect you to forgive me but I wanted to tell that I love you and I'm sorry." Matt whispered giving Tai a light kiss on his cheek. He stood up and headed towards the door. Tai looked at Matt's retreating figure and felt something brake inside.

"Matty? C'mere" Tai said gently, spreading his arms wide. Matt turned and walked slowly towards Tai. Tai gave Matt a small smile and Matt launched himself into Tai's arms

"Matty….I still love you more now than ever. I forgive you Matty." Tai said, tears falling freely down his tan face.

"T…Tai…I…I…d….don't…de…deserve you an…any…mo...more Tai." Matt sobbed in Tai's arms.

"Of course you do Matty…and I deserve you. We're lucky to have each other….besides, how could I not forgive a sexy blonde like yourself?" Tai said in a husky purr, rubbing his hips against Matt "How about we start dating again? Then, we can always work back up to that point"

"T…Tai? You mean it? You're really willing to get back with me?" Matt asked, the first true smile in years gracing his features.

"I'm willing to give you one more chance but if you hurt me like you did ever again, we're through for good." Tai smiled giving Matt a brief kiss on the lips. When Tai pulled back, Matt tugged him back into a much more passionate kiss.

"I love you Tai."

"I love you too Matty." Tai whispered and then dove back into their kiss.

**Outside the door**

"They got real quiet all of a sudden., you don't think anything's wrong do you?" T.K asked nervously.

"Well T.K, it could mean they forgave each other and everything's fine or one of them is dead." Yolei explained

"I'm checking on them and now." Davis said. He unlocked the door and slid it open quietly to be greeted with a touching sight. He smiled and closed the door as not to disturb the two reunited lovers.

"What's going on?" TK asked, noting Davis's backing out quietly.

"Well Teeks, lets just say that our nephew's plan worked and worked well." Davis smirked.

**With Kari and the Kids**

Kari and the kids were pulling back up into Tai's drive way after a night on the town. It was getting close to their bedtime after all. When she pulled up however, Davis, TK and Yolei came out and got in the car and told Kari to leave.

"Well, what's going on?" Kari asked, driving towards her house now.

"Tai and Matt is what's going on" Yolei smirked towards her nephew.

"You mean?"

"Yep, Tai has Matt lying on his back on the dining room table as we speak."

**The Lovers Room**

Indeed, Matt was on his back on the dining room with Tai on top kissing his demandingly. They were both very happy and where they want to be. With each other.

"Tai?" Matt breathed after their intense make-out session.

"Yeah Matty?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Matty."


	11. Second First Date

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**Second First Date**

Tai was humming happily as he got dressed in his tuxedo. It's been a week since he and Matt made up and decided to get a fresh start. Tai was taking Matt to some fancy French restaurant then to some ball his law firm was hosting. He was busy tryingstraighten his bow tieall while humming lightly to himself. He sons were stretched out on Tai's bed watching their father in amusement.

"Daddy, you seem excited to be going out with Mr. Ishida." T.J said, smirking at his little brother who returned the smile.

"Oh I am T.J, I am. It's been a while since I've been really this happy. I've missed Matt so much." Tai sighed as he tied his black bow tie.

"Where are you going with Mr. Ishida?" T.J asked.

"I thought I take him to dinner then dancing." Tai said, stopping briefly to ruffle his son's hair.

"Are you going to tuck me in tonight daddy?" Jon asked, looking very adorable asking.

"Sorry buddy, I won't be back by your bedtime. Uncle Davis will tuck you in though. How's that?" Tai asked, sitting down next to his four year old. Jon gave a smile and hugged his dad when Davis came in.

"Tai, I don't think you and Matt have much of a chance if you're cheating on him already." Davis laughed as he walked in. "The tailor dropped off the tux you bought for Matt and the limo is outside. Damn Tai, this is going to be a big first date huh?"

"Davis, first language in front of my kids. Second, big isn't the word." Tai winked. He grabbed the tux and put on his black overcoat while getting an extra for Matt. "Davis, Jon's bedtime is at 8:00, T.J's at 8:30. Tuck Jon in because if all goes well, I'll be tucking Matt in tonight" Tai smirked as he left. Davis shook his head sadly at his older brother's horny nature.

**-----------------------**

**At Matt's Apartment**

"Matt, stop fussing. You look fine." Yolei said, trying to calm down her brother.

They spent the first hour of preparation with Matt fussing over his attire. "This isn't fancy enough. Tai's taking me to an expensive restaurant and a ball at his law firm and I look like shit."

"Tai doesn't care how you look. He cares about you." TK said, brushing Matt's jacket off with a lent brush.

"Well Matt, I'm taking Mitch to Tai's. I have a date tonight" Yolei said walking out. The two brothers remained silent as Yolei left.

"I'll bet my hair looks like shit." Matt snarled, getting up to check his hair.

"Tai!" they heard Yolei shriek when she opened the door. Tai gave her a smile as he walked in.

"Damn…" Matt muttered in the other room. "Hide me TK, quick" Matt whispered desperately trying to hid behind TK as Tai came walking in.

"Hey TK, where's my sexy little blonde?" Tai teased, winking at TK as a signal he was about to play a joke.

TK caught on quick enough and started walking to Tai. "I'm right here lover. Where we going?" TK purred, while Tai tried to hold his laughter in. Their plan worked because Matt immediately stormed out from his hiding spot and pushed TK out the way, while Tai burst out laughing.

"Kamiya…I swear you.." Matt stopped, knowing it was stupid to try to be mad with Tai in the first place.

"Matty, you're so cute when you're mad." Tai said softly, leaning forward to kiss Matt gently on the nose causing Matt to blush.

"Anyway, I figured you didn't have a tux and stuff so I brought this for you." Tai said, revealing the black tuxedo to his boyfriend.

"Oh Tai, you didn't have to. Thanks" Matt said, taking the tux from Tai and started to undress.

"I'll be out front. Hurry because the limo charges by the hour." Tai said, walking out.

"You got us a limo Tai?" Matt asked, giving Tai a huge smile.

"Only the best for my Matty." Tai winked then left out the room. Once Tai was out, Matt quickly changed into the tux that Tai brought him and it fitted perfectly. He was silently thanking Tai for bringing him that tux. He no longer felt he looked ragged but somewhat nice compared to Tai. With a final glance over, he walked into his small living room where Tai was waiting.

Tai looked up as Matt came in and smiled. "Is my date ready?" Tai asked, handing Matt the extra overcoat he brought.

"If my wonderfully, thoughtful and might I add sexy boyfriend is." Matt purred as he took the coat and wrapped his arms around Tai's waist, hugging him tight. Tai laid a brief kiss on his forehead and escorted his date out to the limo.

**----------------------------------------**

**At Le Grill.**

Tai and Matt sat in Tai's favorite French restaurant, Le Grill. Tai was busy eating away but Matt wasn't. Something was bothering him and he needed to tell Tai soon.

"Matty, what's wrong?" Tai asked, setting his fork down on his unfinished plate.

"Nothing Tai, nothing." Matt said softly, not looking at his boyfriend.

"Matty….I'm your best friend and boyfriend. That's two reasons why you can tell me anything." Tai said, reaching across the table to take Matt's hands.

"Tai….I think us getting back together was a mistake." Matt said, squeezing Tai's hand gently. Tai looked like his lungs were just sat on.

"But Matty…why? I thought you loved me. You're starting this shit up again?" Tai said, trying to hold back tears that instantly started to appear.

"Tai….it's just that you're too good for me now." Matt whimpered, a soft smile came across Tai's face. "I mean, you're a famous lawyer making millions a year and I'm a failed musician working in a gas station."

"Matty, I don't care about that. I love you. I don't care if you're a hobo drinking whiskey for dinner. Do you believe me Matty?" Tai said, coming to Matt's side of the booth to envelop Matt in a hug.

"I'm sorry Tai. I guess Ishould've known better. I love you too." Matt said planting a kiss on Tai's nose. Tai kissed him back on his nose then stood up and held out a hand to Matt.

"Come on Matty. I'm ready to show you off to my co-workers."

**---------------------**

**At The Kamiya, Hiroshi and Potter Law firm Ball. Trying to hurry this story along**

Tai and Matt arrived at the law firm ball on time They decided to mingle with the other attorneys and guest instead of being stuck with each other. This was an international ball so there were lawyers from all over the world. Tai looked over at Matt every few minutes to make sure he was having a good time and he was. He was now talking to Tai's law firm partners, who seemed ok with Tai being bi-sexual and having a boyfriend. He was more than grateful to have such a beautiful boyfriend. He didn't realize how much Tai missed Matt until they got back together. He was gazing at his lovely blonde when he felt a nudge on his arm. He turned around to see Davis and TK.

"Hey big bro. how's the date going?" Davis asked, looking over a Matt.

"Oh great. Why are you here?" Tai asked "and with TK no less."

"Well bro, TK and I are here….because family was invited free and um….we're….um…" Davis stuttered, looking at his feet.

"Tai, your younger brother and I are dating." TK said smirking. Tai couldn't be more suprised. He was about to say something when he heard one of the partners speak on the microphone.

"Will everyone return to their tables, the awards and speeches are about to start."

Tai looked from up at the head table to his brother and date. "Ok guys, go sit with Matty. I gotta go." Davis and TK gave each other a kiss and nodded and went away to Matt who was wondering why they were there.

**Skipping most of the boring awards and speeches.**

"…..This last award is very prestigious and much internationally sought after Lawyer of the year. This award is selected by the partners of over 100,000 law firms across the world. This year, I'm happy to announce that the recipient of the lawyer of the year is…." Opens envelope with aplaque in his hand. "Mr. Tai Kamiya from Kamiya, Hiroshi and Potter Law firm."

Tai looked from Matt where his gaze rested most of the ceremony to the podium. He got up and walked slowly to the podium, applause sounding from all around him. He shook the man's hand and took the plaque and stepped up for a speech.

"Well um…..thank you for selecting me for the Lawyer of the Year. To tell you the truth, this totally took me by surprise because if I knew, I would've invited my family and such." Few laughs to be heard. "I believe that law is very important in society and it's up to good lawyers to help protect the law from the people and the people from the law. Growing up, I never expected to be a lawyer much less get an award for it but I couldn't get to where I am today and I want to thank a few people then I'll sit down."

Tai took a brief look at his Matt before continuing. "First I want to thank my mom and dad who couldn't come tonight for paying for law school and helping me keep going. My little sister Kari who was there to lend a caring shoulder and my little big headed brother Davis who's sitting at table 5 for making fun of me after Kari finished cheering me up. I want to thank my two sons, for they were they reason I was so determined to keep going and finally, I wanna thank Matt." Tai said the last part slowly. Matt looked straight into Tai's eyes in shock and Tai gave him a wink.

"Matt, my most wonderful, fantastic, can't ask for better than boyfriend. When I went to school, we broke up so I decided to become a lawyer so I could try sue him for something, no offense Matty." Tai laughed along with the audience. Matt gave him a playful scowl. "Years later, we got back together, only recently and um……I don't regret one moment of it. He means almost as much as my sons which my oldest and his son set us back up. I'd have to say that Matt is the biggest reason why I'm where I am today and I want him to come up so I can show the world who my love is." Tai said finally, motioning Matt to come forward.

Matt shook his head bashfully but was instantly pushed out of his chair by TK and Davis who werebeaming like idiots. Matt, defeated, rushed to the stage where he leaped into Tai's waiting arms, hugging him tight. Matt leaned up and gave Tai a huge sloppy kiss on the cheek who merely hugged him tighter in response. With his arm, around Matt's waist, he turned to the microphone and spoke once more.

"Everyone, can I get a round of applause for my ravishing boyfriend?" Tai asked brightly. The entire room burst into applause and cheers for the couple. Tai kissed Matt lightly on the lips and gave him one last hug before he and Matt had to separate. Matt sat back down, blushing and Tai couldn't help falling more in love with him.

_'I really am the luckiest man alive...'_ Tai thought.


	12. Princes and Paupers Don't Mix

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**Princes and Paupers don't mix**

Tai and Matt have been dating for the last 4 months and Tai's loved every moment of it. Tai always took Matt to the most extravagant and expensive places. He spared no expense when it came to Matt. Compared to the intensity of the love he felt for Matt now, He hated Matt before he even left for America. Tai sat in his bedroom looking at a tiny black velvet box in his hand which held the first step to the rest of his life, when his little brother Davis came in.

"Hey Tai, what's up?" Davis asked, sitting down next to his brother and slinging an arm around Tai's shoulder.

"Oh um….nothing really. Just….thinking in general." Tai whispered, still looking at the ring in his hand.

"Whoa Tai" Davis said, spotting the ring Tai held in his hand "that ring had to cost a fortune huh?"

"Yeah, $2,000 and this person is worth every penny and more." Tai sighed affectionately, as he thought about his blonde.

"You're talking about Matt aren't you?"

"Yeah Davis. I mean, I love him so much….even though I swore that I'd never forgive him for breaking us up years ago. I knew I still loved him then….I'd do anything for him Davis you know?"

Davis nodded and gently pulled his big brother into a tighter one arm hug. "Yeah I do….but you've only been dating for 4 months…maybe you're rushing into this."

"Davis, I'm pushing 30 years old and besides, we dated long before now we just took a break. Why do you think I forgave him so easily? I couldn't just forget about what we shared." Tai whispered, leaning into his brother's embrace.

"Well Tai, remember that I'm here for you because you're my big brother. No matter what happens. I love you bro." Davis said softly. Tai looked down at Davis curiously. It was rare that his little brother was affectionate like this.

"I love you too Davis."

-------------------------------------------

Tai had the perfect way to pop the question to Matt. He would take Matt to any restaurant he wanted for dinner then he'd take him dancing where he's get Matt into the mood with a nice slow dance, then whisk him off into a romantic, secluded area of the park where the moon and stars seem to shine their brightest where he had a picnic set up by the small pond where he'll propose to Matt. It was perfect.

Tai turned up at Matt's apartment at 7 sharp to begin their date. Tai had rented a Lincoln Navigator stretch limo which had everything one could want out of a vehicle. Matt was ready before hand this time around, much thanks to the insistent prodding of Yolei and TK.

"Why good evening stud" Matt whispered, somewhat uncertainly as he snuggled up to Tai's chest when he opened the door. The uncertainty in Matt's voice went unnoticed by Tai as he wrapped his arms around Matt's slender waist. Matt has been uncomfortable with their relationship over the last 4 months. There seemed to be too many differences between the two of them now, and Matt seemed that it was only a matter of time before Tai broke it off with him. Matt would just have to break it off first.

**FASTFORWARD**

"Matty, what's wrong. You haven't even touched your food." Tai asked worriedly, setting the sterling silver fork down on the plate to concentrate on Matt.

Matt just looked up at Tai and shook his head pitifully and turned his gaze back down to the untouched lobster and rice on his plate. Tai stood up and walked to Matt's side of the booth and slid in next to him.

"Come on Matty, I'm your boyfriend. You should tell me what's bothering you. Go on tell me." Tai whispered softly. Matt looked up into Tai's sparkling brown eyes and couldn't help but smile. Tai still never failed to try to help when needed.

Matt leaned over and planted a brief chaste kiss on Tai's cheek. "Nothing's wrong Tai-chan. Just thinking that's all. I'm fine" Matt said convincingly as he planted another kiss on Tai, this time on the lips. Tai smiled and returned to his side of the booth, feeling slightly better about Matt but something was telling him, something was still wrong with Matt.

Tai took Matt dancing as planned at the Odiaba ballroom where TK worked part time. The danced everything from the waltz to the electric slide which Matt enjoyed the most. Now, Matt was sitting at the bar, talking to TK while Tai was in the bathroom.

"Come on Matt, Tai is not going to leave you. He cares about you very much." TK said as he wiped down wine glasses.

"I know he loves me Teeks. Now. Eventually, he's going to see the differences and break up. Besides, now Tai's too good for me. I'm like the pauper and Tai's the prince from that book. We just don't mix."

"Um, do you mean The Prince and the Pauper? They became best friends in that book." TK pointed out sternly.

"That's beside the point TK, he doesn't need some dirt poor, gas jockey spending his money and bringing him and his reputation down and it's just a matter of time before he realizes that and leaves me and I'm gonna beat him to the punch."

"Matt no. First of all, you're not spending his money, he's doing the spending and he wouldn't spend money on you if he didn't love you. Secondly, I will not let you break Tai's heart again because of something you feel that's going to happen when there's no chance of it happening." TK said a little too loudly.

At that exact moment, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Matt's waist as a familiar tan chin sat itself on Matt's shoulder.

"What exactly will TK not let you do that will break my heart?" Tai purred, as he gently kissed Matt's neck, sending waves of pleasure down Matt's spine.

"Um…TK won't let me tell you that Davis is um….spending all your money like the moocher brother he is." Matt forced out, which got Matt a small chuckle from Tai.

"Duh, like I didn't already know that. Come on, I have a surprise for you." Tai said, picking Matt up and carrying him towards the door. As Matt looked back at the bar at TK, TK threw him a stern look before turning back to his work.

**Fast forward past the picnic and straight to the proposal**

Tai and Matt ate through the meal Tai packed and Tai was ready to pop the question and he was going to do it now.

"Um…Matty, I have something to tell you." Tai said nervously, as Matt sat down the sandwich he was nibbling on.

"Um…sure Tai, anything."

"Well Matty, First I have to tell you how much you mean to me. I always loved you, even when you so cruelly broke my heart by breaking up with me. That's why I forgave you so easily, because I desperately wanted to be back with you. Over the last few months, I feel that we're closer than we were when we were dating before I left. I love you so very much." Tai said, while taking Matt's hand. Matt simply squeezed Tai's hand back and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"I love you so much Matty, that I'd do anything for you. I'd kill if you wanted me to, I'd steal if you wanted me to, I'd lie, die, or even give up my wealth if you asked me to. Matty, I believe that with as much love I have for you, I can't be your boyfriend anymore…" Tai said, releasing Matt's hand and fishing the ring out of his pocket. "Yamato Ishida, will you marry me?"

Matt looked at the ring and then back at Tai, and he had enough. Matt stood up roughly and started to head towards the park entrance.

"Matty, where are you going? I just ask if you would marry me and you just walk off? What the fuck?" Tai asked, getting up and sprinting to Matt.

"Tai…I can't do this anymore….I can't marry you and as a matter of fact, I can't be with you romantically. I'm sorry." And with that Matt ran out of the park.


	13. The Pauper's Problems

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**The Pauper's Problems**

In the following weeks since Matt walked out on Tai, Matt has been in quite a quandary. He hasn't had a decent night's sleep during this time and what little sleep he does get, is plagued with dreams of the heartbroken brunette. He can't help but wonder if he really did make the big mistake his brother and sister spent the last 2 weeks nagging him about.

Tai hadn't tried to call him or visit. He hasn't even sent word through one of his siblings or Matt's siblings which told Matt that Tai either really didn't care about him or that Tai was so upset with him that he didn't even want anything to with him. Matt surely missed him, but he didn't want to be the victim of a horrible breakup.

He was knocked out of his musings by a gentle knock on his apartment door. He got up and threw on a dirty bathrobe and rushed quietly to the door. Thinking it was Tai, he smoothed down his hair and but on a apologetic and depressed look and threw the door open.

"Hey Matty" TK greeted as he forced his way into Matt's apartment. Matt's face fell even farther than it was.

"Hi TK, what do you want?" Matt asked in a depressed and slightly irritated tone. TK sat down on Matt's tired sofa and Matt joined him and turned to look at TK expectantly.

TK gazed into Matt's stressed face. Dried and crusty skin lined it's way down from his eyes from where he cried, his eyes were red and lines of depression and sadness made themselves known under his tired eyes. Even though Matt attempted to smooth down his hair, his hair lacked the usual care he gave it. (Simply wetting with water and a comb through. Remember, he's poor!) His hair was dry and tangled and his overall appearance was that of a broken man.

"What I want Matt…is what the hell is wrong with you Matty. You and Tai had a good thing going there, and you mess it up all because of a feeling."

"TK, you wouldn't understand now drop it." Matt said in a final tone.

**WARNING: TK CUSSING AT MATT AHEAD: don't read if you have a weak **

**Stomach**

"Shut the fuck up Matt." TK snarled. Matt was taken back but the roughness in his brother's voice he had never heard before. "Tai loves you Matt. He wanted to marry you and you throw it all away all because you think you two aren't compatible anymore. You're full of shit Matt."

"I'm full of shit? You're full of shit for taking his side and Tai's the one also full of shit. If he really loved me, he'd of been over here trying to win me back and he hasn't even called."

"And do you blame him? Hell, after what you did, I wouldn't call you either. You break everything off without any explanation why. And where the hell do you get off, he should be trying to win you back? Huh? Do you remember how badly you wanted to win Tai back before you started dating again after the LAST time you broke of the relationship? HUH? Where along the line did you forget that you jerk? You're damn lucky to have Tai and he's lucky to of had you. You want TAI to win you back…you have some nerve Yamato. Right now, I'm extremely ashamed of you and if Tai doesn't take you back this time around, it will be your own DAMN FAULT!" TK yelled. He stood up and without a single goodbye, he walked out of Matt's apartment.

Matt looked after his brother's retreating back until it was out of the apartment. He was stunned beyond all belief. He had never been spoken that harshly to before and especially not that harshly by TK. As his apartment was plunged into a ringing silence, he couldn't help but thing about what TK had said to him. He really didn't have a right to expect Tai to try and win him back or even take him back

Matt spent the rest of the day, wallowing around his grimy apartment. His son was with his aunt Yolei so it was just him. He watched 17 straight hours of the Pokemon marathon all while drowning his sorrows in a bucket of Admiral Howard's North Carolina fried fish and chicken. Soon, came time for Matt to head to bed which was something he really wasn't looking forward to. He really didn't want his dreams plagued by Tai's heartbroken face when he said no haunting him in the realm of sleep. He pulled on his ragged PJs and climbed into his son's bed so he didn't have to sleep on the lumpy sofa as he normally did. After about 5 minutes of quietness throughout the dingy apartment, did sleep come….

**Warning: Extremely graphic dream sequence ahead**

_Matt was walking through Odiaba park enjoying a cool crisp day when everything got dark. Perplexed but not scared, he continued his walk until he noted something hanging from a tree in the distance._

_"I wonder what that is." Matt wondered out loud as he walked cautiously towards the mystery tree. As Matt neared the tree, he realized with horror that it was a human body hanging from that tree. He stopped dead in his tracks, debating rather he should investigate more or call the police._

_He pulled out his cell phone and called the police who said they were on their way. In the mean time he walked forward towards the body to make a personal investigation. When he got close enough, what he saw was enough to knock the wind out of him. Permanently._

_"Tai?" Matt asked, gazing upon Tai's limp form hanging by the neck from the tree._

_"It's sad isn't it?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Davis walking slowly up the path, dressed in a black judge's robe._

_"Davis…Tai….he just…I came and…and I saw….why?" Matt struggled to gasp out. His breathing not returning to normal quite yet. _

_"Why? You ask why? He did this because of you Matt." Davis muttered in a mono-toned voice. Matt looked at Davis in wonder._

_"What do you mean he did this because of me?" _

_"He killed himself because the one he loved left him. Because _YOU _left him' another voice said from behind him. He turned around once more to see Kari waking towards him dressed just like Davis._

_"Yeah…I'm dead and I blame you for it." A sinister voice sneered from behind him. He looked up to see Tai's eyes snap open. They glowed an evil red with black cat like slits for pupils. His skin pale and rotting and his hair jet black and not the usual chocolate color Matt adored._

_"Tai? Why did you do this?" Matt asked leaving behind Kari ad Davis to approach the ghastly form of Tai._

_"Well, you see, the one I loved more than anything broke my heart not only once but twice and I had enough. I swear by my rotting corpse that I'll haunt you for the rest of your days!" Tai cackled as clumps of his dead skin fell from his body. Matt shook his head wildly while shedding silent tears and backing away slowly. All of a sudden, he was grabbed from behind on the arms._

_"Yamato Ishida, you're under arrest for the murder of Tai Kamiya." Matt turned his head to see his brother TK slapping handcuffs on his wrist._

_"You have the right to remain silent…." His sister Yolei said while dragging him away from the crime scene._

_"Anything you say can and will be used against you…" (TK)_

_"In a court of……Kamiyas" Yolei. Suddenly, the scene changed and they were in a dark graveyard court room. Matt looked around to see the defense attorney was the dead corpse of Tai…the prosecutor was the dead corpse of Tai……the judge, jury, bailiff, and the court room audience all were copies of Tai's dead corpse._

_"What is your verdict?" The judge asked the clone jury._

_"Wait a minute…don't I have a chance to defend myself?" Matt asked, in a panic stricken voice._

_"We the jury…find Yamato Ishida guilty on all accounts of murder, homicide, and breaking human hearts." Said one particular Tai corpse with a dislodged eye ball, hanging from its socket._

_"But….what happened to due process? Aren't I supposed to get a trial?" Matt pleaded desperately._

_"Yamato Ishida…I hereby sentence you to life in the deepest depths of HELL!" The judge yelled._

_"No…" Matt pleaded. The judge banged his gavel and the ground under Matt opened up to reveal a fiery cavern which was sucking him in….._

_"Stop...No….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Matt shrieked._

"NOOOOOOOOO" Matt woke up from his dream, drenched in a cold sweat. He was tangled up in up in the covered that lay draped across he body. "It was just a dream…that god." As his breathing returned to normal….

BANG. The rotten door to the bedroom to which he was sleeping burst open to reveal the dead Tai corpse from his dream.

"I've come for you…Yamato. I told you. I'm gonna haunt you….FOREVER!" Tai cackled in that sinister voice just dripping with evil.

"NOOOOO….STAY AWAY FROM ME….NOOOOOOOO!" Matt shrieked.

Matt sat up screaming, awake for real this time, breathing heavily, drenched in that cold sweat. This time however, his breathing didn't return to normal when……

BANG! The grimy door was knocked clean off it's hinges. Matt looked up in terror as a dark figure walked through the door.

"Matt….we need to talk." The NORMAL Tai said in a dangerous tone.

**HAHAHA scared you didn't I" LOL. READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS**


	14. Aggressiveness 101

**The Prince and the Pauper**

**By: Taito-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the rights to the actual book _The Prince and the pauper_**

**Aggressiveness 101**

"Matt….we need to talk." The NORMAL Tai said in a dangerous tone.

"Tai? Is that you?" Matt asked, still dazed from his terrifying nightmare.

"Yes it is. Now shut up….because I'm going to say what I've go to say." Tai said, while pacing back and forth in front of Matt. The room was silent for the next five minutes while Tai paced furiously. After about five minutes passed, Tai stopped pacing and turned to face Matt.

"Matt….I'm going to start off with a question and you better answer truthfully or so help me, I will knock your teeth in." Tai snarled softly at the scared blonde. Matt just nodded dumbly. This was the first time, ever, that Matt was genuinely afraid of the brunette he's come to love.

"Matt…do you or do you not love me?" Tai said, looking Matt deep in his eyes. Matt's eyes widened in shock. He never thought Tai would doubt his love for him but then again, he hasn't acted in a very loving manner.

"Tai…of course I love you. More than anything."

"Ok…you _claim_ you love me. Fine." Tai said darkly. Matt didn't like how Tai emphasized 'claim'. "Yet, you not only decline my marriage proposal, and you break of our relationship for the second time, but this time you did both without even telling why you did it."

"Tai….I..." but Matt was quickly stopped by Tai.

"Shut up Matt. I'm not finished. The last time you broke up with me, I knew why. You told me why, it didn't stop me from being mad with you but I wasn't as mad with you then as I am now. I told you Matt that if you ever broke my heart like you did years ago, it was over. Permanently."

Matt shook his head sadly. This was what he was afraid of after he broke it off. Tai's words from 4 months ago playing back through his head repeatedly.

"Tai no…..just I'm…"

"No Matt, you have no excuse for this. I'm not going to beg and plead like before because I'm a grown ass man not the little boy you broke up with years earlier. I just want to know before I leave, why? Why did you break up with me?"

Matt sat there in shock. Tai hasn't spoken to him like that since they had that first dinner together. "Tai….it's you. We're…just so different now. You're just too damn good for me…."

"Matt no…that's no…"

"No Tai, you didn't want me interrupting you. Give me the same courtesy. You deserve better than some failed musician working in a gas station. I love you Tai but I had to let you go. I knew it was a matter of time before you realized this too and left me and the way I was taught, get them before they get you."

Tai sat stone faced as Matt finished his explanation. He can't believe what he had just heard. Matt was actually afraid that they didn't belong together because of money? Tai was just totally shocked.

"Matty…..I love you and your son actually. Your son and my son are practically just like us when we were their age. I love you because you make my life worth living, even now. You have a charm that no one else can duplicate. You're intelligent, beautiful, loving…hell Matty, there are to many things that I love and admire about you. But…."

"But?" Matt asked, becoming teary eyed at Tai's speech.

"But….the fact you think I would break up with you because you're a gas attendant and I'm a rich lawyer shows me that I might be making a mistake in trying to get you back. Hell Matty, if it came to it I'd give up my wealth and me and my sons would move in with you and yours. You mean more to me and money and the only role money has in this is it would help me make YOUR life better Matty. I love you too damn much to just let you break up with me over that so if that was your only reason, then you better braced yourself for a lot of sleepless nights because I will not give you a moments rest until you're mine again." Tai said, softly. Somewhere along the speech, Matt's hand wound up in Tai's stronger one.

"Tai….ask me again" Matt whispered, wiping tears from his eyes and squeezing Tai's hand firmly.

"What?" Tai asked, extremely confused

"Ask me to marry you again. Ask me" Matt said firmly, looking into Tai's deep orbs.

Tai simply stared back and didn't see the fear and confusion he saw before but saw a look of love, longing, pleading and a little lust.

"Matty….will….will you marry me? Please." Tai pleaded.

"Yes Tai….I will marry you." Matt said, a little loudly. As soon as Matt said that, Tai broke down into heavy sobs and absorbed Matt into a fierce hug..

"OH MATTY…..you have no idea how happy this makes me. You won't try to leave me again will you? I'm begging you….if you feel like you can't do this, take it back now. Because if we marry and you do this a third time…I'll get you. I'm a lawyer; I can make your life miserable." Tai chuckled as he hugged Matt tighter.

"Tai Kamiya. I promise you…that as long as my name is Yamato Ishida, I will always love you and will be your loving husband as long as you'll be mine. I love you Tai." Matt said, kissing Tai gently on the nose.

"Ok Matty….as long as you don't change your name…I'll always be your husband." Tai smiled as he took Matt into a very deep and passionate kiss. As they kissed long and hard, realization hit them both at the same time….

'I…I'm getting married.'

**At Tai's House, this part is sort of random but…whatever**

"So, Davis….how's Tai been holding up?" TK asked, while snuggled into Davis's side.

"Well…..he's cheerful one moment then he's ready to kill one moment. I don't dare mess with him when he's pissed like that" Davis said as he continued to run his tan fingers through TK's hair. That was another characteristic Davis shared with his bigger big brother. Their tan skin and affectionate nature.

"I can understand….but when he gets like that, you gotta learn how to control them. Like earlier, I was bitching Matt out about what he did to Tai and he tried to cock an attitude with me. I went straight psycho on him." TK said, puffing his chest out with pride, but Davis simply laughed. "What's so funny?"

"If you 'bitched' Matt out as you so put it, does that make you a girl?" Davis laughed and TK thumped him on the head.

"No Davis my love, I'm perfectly serious. In order to be able to exercise some control over your older brother, you gotta be aggressive and demanding." TK said, rubbing Davis's knee gently. Just as this was going on, Tai was walking in the house, with a dreamy expression on his face and he was practically skipping with joy.

"Ok TK, you say I need to be aggressive in order to control Tai…watch this." Davis whispered and got up. He stomped his way over to Tai with his hands on his hips.

"TAICHI KAMIYA, WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN. YOU FUCKING STORM OUT OF THIS HOUSE LIKE YOU'RE CRAZY? I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE YOU WERE!" Davis yelled at the taller brunette. Tai looked at Davis like he lost his mind. Tai grabbed Davis by the front of his shirt and pulled his younger brother closer to his face.

"Davis….who the hell are you talking to like that? I swear….if you ever yell at me and ruin my good mood like this again….you will be impaled on a very, VERY sharp object." Tai whispered in a deadly whisper all while smirking at Davis.

Once Tai left the room, Davis returned to his boyfriend's side. "TK, being demanding may work with your brother but you forgot…."

"Forgot what Davy?"

"You forgot, this is Tai Kamiya we're talking about, he always gets what he wants."

**Ok, bad ending I know but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review guys and gals.**


End file.
